


Draco, Pregnant?

by heythereshipfreak



Series: Adventure Of Harry And Draco [4]
Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, UnexpectedPregnancies, draco pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: A day out with Hermione to find her wedding dress, with Draco cravings for weird food, “you do know Pure Bloods males could actually get pregnant but the chances are slim!” Draco words rings inside of Harry’s head.





	Draco, Pregnant?

**Author's Note:**

> Weird story but i needed this, I’m not even sure why but i wanted Draco to get pregnant or something

“Hermione! Are you done yet? You’ve tried like 5 wedding dresses! That should be at least one you like!” Harry whines as he fidgets around in his seat, he had agreed to accompany Hermione to her wedding dress fitting, and he needs to get his bestman suit.

 

“Hush now love, a bride only marries once, she has to choose her perfect dress, it’s not everyday she walks down the aisle and marry the man she truly loves.” Draco protest as he swats Harry’s lap, just to stop the man from fidgeting way too much, they had brought Teddy along too, getting him a suit since he will be the ring bearer.

 

“ For once i agree with Draco, it’s not always I’ll be walking down the aisle, it has to be perfect.” Hermione said, as continues to try another wedding dress.

 

“ How is this?” Hermione asked, as she steps out from behind the curtain, revealing herself in a simple white dress, that amplifies her bosoms, but yet shaped her waistline well, a simple slit by the front, and a nice lengthy train, her back had a translucent laced zipper, and her arms was covered in beautiful lace, her hair was styled up but yet a few loose strains of hair fall on her face, with a soft white veil covering her face.

 

“ it’s perfect!” Draco breathes out, Harry just nods, as his mouth hangs open.

 

“Mama Mione is pretty!” Teddy exclaimed as he runs up to Hermione.

 

“ You better wipe that drool off your man’s face Malfoy!” Hermione teases as she hugs Teddy. Draco just turns to Harry and scowls at him.

 

“ Enjoying the show huh Potter?” Draco asked. Harry just looks away and hide his tomato face.

 

After they were done with their shopping, getting the wedding dress, their suits and other wedding things, they decided to grab some lunch, Draco didn’t feel that good ever since he woke up that morning.

 

His body felt odd, like he felt really bloated, and nauseated. And he was constantly hungry. He ate things he never or rarely ate before, and he was craving for fast food, and he rarely ate them, he suddenly wanted those greasy onion rings, he wanted to dip fries in ice creams, he suddenly wanted to eat those cheap hotdogs at those street vendors, merlin he wanted those overly soaked cheese burgers in those food trucks, don’t get him wrong, he do eat those food but Draco being Draco, his body means the world to him, he always wanted to keep it lean and fit, and he always eats those muggles restaurants or just cook something healthy at home, hell he even drink only Starbucks coffee or hipster smoothies.

But today his body fails him, they react without thinking, and here he was at some food truck, ordering a cheeseburger soaked and covered in greasy cheese with extra onions and pickles and a side order of greasy onion rings with a large soda, his body is so gonna regret this.

 

Harry and hermione just watches him curiously as he wolfs down the burger as if he never eaten before, Teddy just watches him with excitement, his hair turning bright purple, enjoying his Daddy Draco finally enjoying street food. After that weird lunch, they walked down the street near their apartment, only for Draco to stop nearby at the donuts shop, getting a dozen of rainbow sprinkles donuts and a cup of black coffee, didn’t he just ate a big ass cheeseburger before this? As they finally reach home, Draco just decided to take a nap, then and there on their couch, he drops everything and decided to fall face flat on the couch, while Harry help Teddy to change while Hermione grab the bags around Draco and arrange it nicely, off she went to set aside the donuts that Draco bought, something was wrong with Draco and she needs to know why.

 

As Harry was done with Teddy, Hermione pulls Harry aside, “ Since when Draco had weird cravings? And his mood is a bit off today, I know his into fashion and all but the way he scowls at you as if he was truly jealous and he ate so much as if,” Hermione said.

 

“Pregnant?” Harry finishes her off, “ I suspected something was wrong with him when he got up this morning, he was suddenly insecure of his looks, and he felt nauseated, he kept asking is he was fat, and he felt bloated too, and he had like morning sickness. And he was truly moody, trust me” Harry said, as he scratches he back of his neck, feeling slightly nervous.

 

He remembers the talk they had the before, about him being pure blood and actually getting pregnant but the chances are slim. Hermione just nods.

 

“ i did read up somewhere that pure bloods male can get pregnant but the chances are slim, but could it be?” Hermione cocks an eyebrow, she was praying it wasn’t true, she couldn’t imagine a pregnant Draco standing next to her as she says her vows with Ron, But according to the books she read, pregnant males pure blood, doesn’t show any physical signs of pregnancies until their third trimester, maybe the cravings itself was the start of it, maybe it’s the same as female hormones? Her wedding is about a month now.

 

As both were caught up with their thinking, they didn’t realise Draco had suddenly woken up, and rushed passed them and headed to bathroom, there he started to vomit his disgusting lunch, Harry rush to his side, rubbing his back to help his vomiting, Draco just groans as he sat on the the cold bathroom floor, his stomach hurts but he was still hungry, he tilts his head back, trying to ease the nausea and giddiness.

 

“ You want to go to St Mugos, love?” Harry asked as he rubs Draco back, Draco could barely nod before he feels the need to vomit again, Hermione helped to pack Teddy’s bag while Harry helped Draco up to his feet, Teddy would be staying with he Weasley while Harry took care of Draco.

 

As they reached St Mugos, Draco was rushed to do as much test as possible, they took way too many bloods, way too many scans, they poke and prod him everywhere, Draco was either too weak to protest or he just can’t at the moment.

 

Harry sat for hours waiting for any healer to talk to him, he was anxious, he was worried. He runs his fingers through his messy hair, clasping and unclasping his fingers, he paced around the corridors. Then emerge the Patil twins, they did became known healers.

 

“ Harry! Everything’s is gonna be okay, trust me, they letting Draco rest now.” Parvati Patil said, as she places an arm on Harry’s shoulder.

 

“ The blood test and scans results may take awhile, you can visit Draco for now.” Padma Patil reassures him.

 

Harry just nods and grabs his jacket and walks to Draco’s room, his boyfriend looks much paler, but he was asleep, Harry took a seat by his side, brushing his hair back, kissing his forehead. He sat there for a good hour, listening to Draco soft snores, watching him sleep.

 

“ Harry, can we talk?” Padma said as she walks into their room, Harry nods and walks out with her while Parvati took care of Draco.

 

“ Harry, did you know Pure Bloods male could actually get,” Padma started.

 

“Pregnant, yes i know.” Harry finishes her sentences, nodding in frustration.

 

“ It’s good that you know, looking at Draco condition now, he’s stable but he’s already in his 3rd trimester, unlike women who go through pregnancy, mens don’t even show their pregnancy, until the baby is ready for it. So you never really see the baby bump until it’s ready to come out,” Padma said.

 

“ but Padma, Draco is still lean and fit, how could he be pregnant?” Harry asked, he was really curious about it.

 

“ You see, Draco Malfoy comes from a pure blood and a very slim fit background, you seen how fit his family are, and it’s in his blood that he’s always fit and slim, according to his notes and his family’s, Narcissa didn’t look pregnant until she was in her 3rd trimester, so i guess he follows his mother ways.” Padma replies him.

 

“ Do you think he’s due soon?” Harry asked, looking at her.

 

“ According to the scans we took, he should be due in a couple of days, a wizard child works in a different way eventually, and it’s a she actually.” Padma reassures him.

 

Harry just smiles at her, he was going to be a dad, he was already Teddy’s god father but now he has his own child, with the love of his life, Harry smiles starts to get wider.

 

“Harry, Draco’s awake now.” Parvati said, as she walks out from his room, Harry just nods and walks in. He watched as Draco sat up, trying to get comfortable, his skin was still pale.

 

“ How you feeling my love?” Harry ask as he helps Draco with the pillows.

 

“ Tired and still bloated, what happen?” Draco asked tiredly.

 

“ you were vomiting your guts out after your nap and i rushed you here,” Harry replies as he took a seat on his bed.

 

“ What did the healer said about me? Am i okay?” Draco asked as he laced his fingers with Harry’s.

 

“ it seems like wishes do come true Dray, we’re gonna be parents, we’re having our own child now.” Harry reassures him, kisses his forehead.

 

“ What? Are you saying, I’m pregnant!” Draco exclaimed, he runs his pale fingers through his blonde hair, Harry nods.

 

“ and it’s a she now.” Harry said as he pulls Draco fingers away from him and held his hands in his own hands, Harry watches as small tears run down Draco cheeks, a small smile on his face.

 

“ What about Ted? Will he be okay if he had a sister?” Draco asked, before Harry could reply, a purpled hair Teddy Lupin rans into their room.

 

“ I’ll be happy to be a big brother Daddy!” Teddy exclaimed as he tries to get up on Draco’s bed, only for Harry to carry him up and let him lay on Draco’s lap.

 

“ Sorry to interrupt your moments boys,” Molly Weasley said as she walks into the room with Arthur Weasley and Hermione and Ron.

 

“It’s okay Molly, was Teddy being too much to handle?” Draco asked before he hugs the Weasleys clans as greeting.

“ Ted has always been a sweetheart , and he misses his godparents, and also congratulations my boy!” Arthur said as he hugs Draco and patting his shoulders, Draco just smiles at him.

 

“ From now on, I’m taking care of you Draco, from your meals till after your postpartum and she will be the most beautiful baby we ever seen.” Molly Weasley reassures him as she hugs him close, Suddenly Draco starts to sob, while still being held by Molly, with Teddy on his laps.

 

“ Thank you, really everyone, thank you.” Draco sobs.

 

“ hush now my child, you should rest, your body is going through change now, all will be well.” Molly reassures him.

 

A couple days later, while Harry was attending to Draco, helping him with all his paperworks, he had to apply leave from his muggle job, Draco just looks up at him, “babe, would you still love me if I’m fat and all stretched out?” Draco asked, as he watches Harry sat across of him, keying things on his laptop.

 

“ Hunny, even if you get as big as the Dursleys, i will still love you endlessly, so what you get fat, there’s more of you for me to love!” Harry replies him as he scoot nearer to him.

 

Draco just smiles at him, the days were nearing and he was anxious, he could feel the baby growing in him, Harry has been busy, preparing a small nursery in their spare bedroom, he had went out to get clothes, diapers and even toys for their baby.

 

As Draco lay there anxiously and tired, watching Harry on his phone, trying to reasons out with Draco’s principal, the reason why Draco had to be on leave, he could hear the frustration in Harry’s voice, “ Then fine! He shall resign immediately. Goodbye!” Harry finishes off.

 

“ From now on, you’re staying home and taking care of our daughter, while i work for us, or better we don’t have to work, he have Potters,Malfoys and even Blacks fortune to last us a century!” Harry exclaimed, as he took a seat on Draco’s bed, earning a light laugh from his boyfriend.

 

“ You’re a Git, you know that!” Draco said as he looks at Harry.

 

“ Well I’m your Git, for your information! And dray, why is your bed wet?” Harry asked as he quirks his eyebrows. All the blood seems to drain out from Draco’s face. He was in labour.

 

Draco fought for his life in the labour room, he shouted in pain as he felt himself being stretched, he clawed the bedsheets, he grabs Harry’s arms, he was sweating and crying and in pain, he wanted to just give up, the contractions weren’t helping, even harry kept trying to reassure him.

 

“Next time, it’s your turn to get pregnant!” Draco said as he grits his teeth, clenched his jaws tight, Harry just nods at him.

It has been hours since the brought Draco in here, Draco energy was getting lower by the minute, when he was about to give up, with just one last push, one last reassuring kiss on the forehead, a baby cries filled the room, Padma held their baby close and brought her to her parents, Draco lays there tiredly but managed to smile, as he watch Harry holding their baby close to him, she had his platinum blonde hair, and Harry’s green eyes.

 

Her skin wasn’t as pale as Draco’s or as dark as Harry’s , it was a perfect mixture. As they transferred Draco back to his room, Draco held on to his child, the Weasleys were there, Blaise and Pansy were there too, Neville and Luna was also there, they smiled and cooed at the new born baby, Draco watches as his friends took turn holding his daughter, Harry sat on his side, putting an arm over Draco’s shoulder, tilting Draco’s head to rest on his chest, brushing his messy platinum blonde hair back.

 

“ Danielle Aquarius Potter.” Harry whispered into Draco’s hair, Draco just nods and continues to watch his friends, exhaustion finally caught up to him.

 

“Thank you Harry, and i love you Harry James Potter.” Draco mumbles, before falling asleep on Harry’s chest, light snores could be heard.

“ No, Thank you love, and i love you more Draco Lucius Potter “ Harry whispers and kisses Draco’s forehead.

This is the fourth time Harry proposes, and Draco was fast asleep. They were still 23, still young, still in love, but with a newer family.


End file.
